


Learn The Alphabet With Kinks

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu is the ultimate switch, Akira ooc? I guess even though he doesn't have an established personality, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Glove Kink, Gloves, Heel Kink, High Heels, I dont care who you are we all want margaret to step on us, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, You thought Yu was a top? Nah he's a fuckin switch, altocalciphilia, bondage art, foot job?, high heel kink, me projecting my heel kink into a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Learn the alphabet with my under 500-word smutsIf you're interested in participating, I'll have a list up eventuallyI need eye bleach after researching kinks that start with certain letters so you don't have to!Note: Being edited
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Margaret (Persona 4)/Seta Souji, Margaret/Narukami Yu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. A is for altocalciphilia(High Heel kink): Yu Narukami/Margaret

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I have a High heel kink  
> And also I love Margaret  
> *Edited*

Words- 274

Ship- Margaret/Narukami Yu

Letter- ~~age play, anal, aphrodisiac, accidental stimulation, agoraphilia~~ , altocalciphilia ~~and asphyxiation~~

* * *

Yu let out loud pants as he rutted himself against the woman’s heeled shoe. She smiled down at him, he, of course, couldn’t see the smile as his head was buried in her lap as panted, moaned, and drooled into the material of her dress. She chuckled at the adorable sight in front of her, Yu didn’t notice her laugh he just continued rutting against her foot seeking out his orgasm. Her elegant hands wander to his chin, tilting his head up...his face was almost completely red and sweaty, his mouth parted releasing quiet moans and pants, his usually neat hair messy and sticking up due to him rubbing all over her lap. “How cute,” she says, the same smile on her face. His face seems to get redder at her comment. She shifts her foot up so that he’s grinding against the tip of the shoe’s heel, he moans as it rubs against the head of his dick through his pants. 

He buries his head in Margaret's lap again, as he gasps out, “Margaret.” He’s definitely close to cumming judging by the way he starts rutting faster against her foot. Finally, she pushed her foot forward more, pushing the heel of her shoe almost painfully against his dick, and yet he seemed to get off on it. Letting out a loud moan as he came in his pants, rutting against her shoe a few times before sighing and resting the side of his head against her thighs. Her hand reached out and petted his messy grey hair.

She chuckled, “That indeed, did shake both of hearts, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	2. B is for bondage: Yusuke Kitagawa/Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wants to do the do with his boyfriend. Yusuke just wants to draw his beautiful naked boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yes the second best ship in persona 5  
> *edited

Words- 345

Ship- Yusuke Kitagawa/Akira Kurusu

Letter- B is for bondage ~~, BDSM, blowjob, body worship, blood play, begging, blindfold, and breeding kink~~

Not explicit...sorry I might make a part two

* * *

Akira wiggled around a bit, Yusuke's passionate gaze on him made his cheeks flush red. Yusuke lets out a sigh, “Please try to stay still,” he says before continuing his sketch. Akira tried his best not to move, but being naked and tied up as your boyfriend stares at you but has yet to give you any sexual stimulation, would probably cause anyone to wiggle around in frustration. Akira only agreed to this because he assumed Yusuke wouldn’t take this long, but he’d been sketching for about 30 minutes now, Yusuke seemed very passionate about this piece judging by the smirk that would come to his lips every once in a while...this means it’s probably going to take him a while.

Akira sighs before turning to his boyfriend, “Yusuke?” Akira called to his boyfriend, who seemed to be too deep into his art.

“Hm?” Yusuke didn’t even look up from the paper.

“Are you done yet?” The words came out a bit whiny, as Akira wiggled around.

Yusuke finally but down the sketchbook, but didn’t say anything. He shifted closer to the couch, still on his knees, he reached up and traced the ropes on Akira’s chest with his fingers. He traced further down, to the criss-cross of the ropes on his abdomen, his fingers traced further, as he whispered “So beautiful,” softly, as his fingers traced around ropes that circled Akira’s dick. Akira bucked his hips expecting Yusuke’s hand to wrap around him, instead, his boyfriend chuckled and pulled his hand away before saying “10 more minutes.”

“What?!” Akira exclaimed as Yusuke snatched up his sketchbook. Yusuke hid his smirk behind his sketchbook as he watched Akira wiggle around. “You just wait until I’m untied, I’m go-“ Akira started but was interrupted by Yusuke’s lips meeting his. Yusuke’s buried his hand into Akira’s messy black locks, smiling against the boy’s lips. They both open their mouths, neither fighting for dominance, just enjoying the taste of each other. Yusuke pulled away smiling, panting a bit.

“5 more minutes.”

“YUSUKE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	3. C is for cross-dressing: Yu Narukami/Yosuke Hanamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke just wanted to hang out with his partner, but then Yu finds his outfit from the pageant and decides to try it on. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say this random opinion right here, Johnny Yong Bosch has the voice of a God.  
> Also best ship from persona 4 change my mind.  
> Again the dilemma of two switch boys.  
> *edited

Letter- C is for  ~~caning, cunnilingus, choking, chastity play,~~ cross-dressing, ~~collar, clothed-sex, crurophilia, and cuckolding~~

* * *

#SaveYosukeFromHisKinkyAssBoyfriend

“Dude, you aren’t um...wearing anything underneath that, are you?” Yosuke asked blushing, the shelves of his desk digging into his back. Yu smiled at him and leaned over him more, one of his braids hit Yosuke’s shoulder.

“I don’t know...do you wanna check?” Yu grasped the back of his boyfriend’s hand, leading the palm to the under the hem of his dark grey skirt. His hand landed on the soft but muscled thigh of his boyfriend, Yosuke’s cheeks redden as Yu slowly starts to slide Yosuke’s hand up his thigh. Yosuke already knew the answer to his own question. Unsurprisingly Yosuke’s hand didn’t run over his partner’s boxers. Yosuke attempted to stutter out something coherent but just ended up staring at Yu. Yu takes his hand off Yosuke’s, he keeps his hand planted on Yu’s thigh as Yu leans forward more, bringing their lips inches apart. “Do you think I make a pretty girl, partner?” Yosuke’s hand shook a bit nervously, Yosuke nodded. Yu smiled ”Good, ” he chuckled against Yosuke’s lips, before leaning in and capturing Yosuke’s lips. Yu nibbled on his boyfriend’s lip, causing the boy to groan. Yu slipped his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, delighting in the noise’s Yosuke was making. Yosuke’s hand slid from Yu’s thigh to circle his hand around his-

“Ah!” Yu gasped, and pulled away from Yosuke’s lips, cheeks reddening. He buried his face in his partner's neck as Yosuke began to stroke.

It took a couple of moments of Yu’s quietness and panting before Yosuke finally asked, “Are you alright there, partner?” Yu didn’t answer just continued to pant and moan, as Yosuke continued to stroke. Yosuke couldn’t help but smile, it didn’t take much for the other boy’s cockiness to disappear.

”Yosuke, ” Yu moaned out, pressing his warm face into Yosuke's neck as he bucked his up into Yosuke’s fist.

”Are you close?” Yosuke asks, Yu nods into his neck. He grasps Yu’s chin, bringing his face in front of his own. Yu’s hair was messed up, his cheeks were red, and his lips were parted as he let out moans and pants. Yosuke quickened his hand.

“Y-Yosuke!” He moaned out, as he came into his boyfriend’s hand. They both stood in silence for a bit as Yu pated. He gave a quick smile before slipping down to his knees, ”Maybe you should dress up, next time, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else get a lady boner from seeing Yosuke in that short skirt?  
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	4. D is for dacryphilia: Tohru Adachi/Yu Narukami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Yu might of got more then he bargained for.  
> (Accomplice ending I think.)  
> *edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so I broke the 500-word rule...  
> Also, read the warnings  
> If your uncomfortable with this ship or the dubious consent of this fic please just click off don’t leave a comment telling me I’m going to hell, only my grandma has the privilege to say that to me.  
> *edited

Words- 775

Letter-  D is for ~~double penetration,~~ dacryphilia, dirty-talk, ~~daddy kink, and dominance~~

Warnings- I never stated that Yu is aged up in this so technically underage, a bit dub-con, hair-pulling, and chocking

please don’t hate me

why did I fucking write this? 

* * *

”A-Adachi!” the boy underneath him yelled. Adachi smiled and dug his gun further against Yu’s skull, causing more tears to spring out of the boy’s eyes.

”Why are you acting like this, you're the one who asked for this in the first place, ” Adachi gripped the boy’s hip harder, Yu released a whimper.

“You’re be-ing too r-“ his words cut off by a choke as Adachi gave him a hard thrust, that almost caused him to hit his head on the headboard. “-Rough,” he finished his sentence.

Adachi took his hand off of the boy’s hip, to reach up and grasp the boy’s chin in a tight grip. “Are you forgetting that you're the one who came to me?” The man asked the boy’s tears started slipping down his face. “Don’t you remember you were practically begging me to take you?” Adachi sighed, slowing his pace to a stop.

“A-Adac-“

“Admit it.”

“W-what?” Yu whimpered out. Moving his hips a bit trying to get some sort of feeling.

“Admit that you’re the one who came to me and that the only reason you’re here is because-“ a smile spread across the man’s face, “-even someone as slutty as you couldn’t get in that Junes Kid’s pants.”  
Tears continued to fall down the boy’s face, Adachi wanted to keep on being mean to the kid just to see those tears run down his face. The boy shook his head no.

Adachi sighed, and tightened his grip on the boy’s chin, “Why?”

Yu attempted to jerk his chin out of the man’s grip but it just caused the gun to dig deeper into his scalp. He stared at the man’s cross expression when the grip got too tight is finally when Yu spoke up, not wanting bruises on his face for Dojima and Yosuke to question him about. “Too embarrassing,” he whimpers.

Adachi sighed and pushed the gun further against the boy's head. The boy didn’t seem to react...considering Adachi had assured there weren’t actually any bullets in it...looks like he has to do this the hard way. He drops the gun, ”Its no fun when you know there's no risk, right?” Yu is only given only a few seconds before Adachi grabbed a fist full of grey hair.

”Ah, ” tears stung in the boy’s eyes, as Adachi tugged his head back painfully, his hands shot up, wrapping around the detective’s upper arms. He sunk his nails into Adachi flesh.

The man growled as the hand on Yu’s chin slipped down to the boy's neck, tightening his hand enough to make it hard for the boy to breathe. ”Come on, Narukami, this will be easier for both of us if you just admit it!” More tears cascaded from the boy’s eyes, they only seemed to spur the man on more. But the boy still refused to say it, Adachi leaned down close to the boy’s ear, ”You know I could kill you right now?” Yu’s body froze, he thought Adachi’s false threat was a little far. Either the man was bad at dirty talk or he meant it, Yu assumed it was former but in the back of his mind, he knew the latter was probably true. The man tightened his hand around the boy’s neck causing him to cough and sputter.

”Adachi!” the boy finally rasped out.

The man smiled, he had to admit that throughout this whole the boy’s voice sounded so adorable, all sobby and Whinny. ”You finally want to admit it?” Adachi asked, tightening his grip in the boy’s hair. The boy tried his best to nod, well as best as you can nod when it feels like your head is being tugged in both directions.

The man finally released the boy’s hair and neck, the boy gasped and wiggled around, well as much as you can wiggle around with a guy is balls deep in your ass. He looked up at the man when he finally caught his breath, the man’s expression was unreadable. 

“I-I’m the one who came to you,” Yu sucked in a big breath, “A-and I’m only here because even someone as s-“ the boy let out a hiccup, “-lutty as I couldn’t get into-“ the boy paused knowing the words were true, “-Yosuke’s pants.” The man smiled down at him, as the man finally started thrusting again.

”There you go, kid, that wasn’t that hard was it?” The man asked.

The teary-eyed boy broke out into a full out cry, Adachi wasn’t sure if it was from enduring too much pain or from finally noticing what kind of situation he got himself into. He would assume the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	5. E is for edge-play: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alley-way sex featuring our two favorite boys  
> (JK that’s Yosuke and Yu, fuck you Adachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait until we get to ‘Y’ and I get to write Akechi fucking a pancake  
> *edited

Words- 250

Letter- E is for edge-play and exhibitionism

Warnings- chocking, It’s Adachi x Yu you probably already know the rest of warnings by heart

* * *

“Ah, Ada-“ Yu’s words cut off into a choking noise, as the man in front of him wrapped his hand around Yu’s throat.

Adachi sighed, “Jeez, kid, how many times did tell you to be quiet? You tryin' to get me to lose my job?” He squeezed the boy’s throat harder causing the boy to sputter and claw at his hands. Yu couldn’t quite tell through the darkness of the alleyway, but he had a feeling that Adachi was smiling. “Come on, kid, don’t act like that, I wouldn’t have to do this if you would’ve just listened,” the man sneered, but released his grip on the boy's neck, immediately the boy started coughing. The boy took in multiple breaths of air after his coughing fit, meanwhile, Adachi continued to thrust into him, enjoying the fading red marks around the boy’s neck.

It took the boy a bit but after a few normal breaths, he finally looked back at the man. Adachi’s face now had a grimace across it, the boy just stared at him for a moment before saying, “Adachi-San I’m sorry, I’ll try-“ his breathy tone was soon interrupted by a loud “Ah!” Crawling out of his throat, after the man hit a certain spot within the boy.

“Tsk, tsk,” the man’s hand started it’s way back up the boy’s body, “jeez, kid, what did just tell you?” He gripped the boy’s neck yet again, “I guess you haven’t learned your lesson,” he smiled as his hand tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I need help for the next chapter which is:  
> F is for foot job, face fucking, face sitting, face slapping, flogging, foot play, foot fetish, forced feeding, and frotting  
> Could anyone please suggest ships?  
> Persona(not 3), Danganronpa, and Devil May Cry are the fandoms I write for(eh dmc I’m pretty ify on tho since I haven’t finished all the games, I’m only on 3 but I’m almost finished) so feel free to suggest ships  
> Even rare ships! Since you know I’m that one weirdo who ships Margaret and Yu  
> In my defense how can you make a sadistic queen like her and not expect me to ship her with the confident Chad protag
> 
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	6. Complete ABC list and request chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has all the prompts for letters  
> So people can request ships for certain letters or prompts and also in case someone else also wants to do the kink ABC’s  
> My fandoms are: Danganronpa, Persona(only 4 and 5), Rune Factory, and Funamusea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lacking in inspiration so I'm going to to try writing again after I finish Persona 5 Royal

*Read chapter summary*  
A is for age play, anal, aphrodisiac, accidental stimulation, agoraphilia,  altocalciphilia and asphyxiation

B is for  bondage , BDSM, blowjob, body worship, blood play, begging, blindfold, and breeding kink

C is for caning, cunnilingus, choking, chastity play,  cross dressing , collar, clothed-sex, crurophilia, and cuckolding

D is for double penetration,  dacryphilia , dirty-talk, daddy kink, and dominance

E is for  edge-play  and exhibitionism

F is for foot job, face fucking,  face sitting,  face slapping, flogging, foot play, foot fetish, forced feeding, and frotting 

G is for gagging,  glove worship, and gunplay

H is for humiliation, helplessness, and hypnotism

I is for impregnation, intercrural sex, and intoxication

J is for jacking off

K is for knife play and keraunophilia

L is for leather and latex

M is for masochism, mixophilia, mommy kink, and medical play

N is for nylons and non-consensual role play

O is for orgasm denial, overstimulation, and odaxelagnia

P is for pecattiphilia, penis humiliation, and praise kink

Q is for quirofilia and quickie

R is for role play, resistant play, rhabdophilia, riding crop, rough sex, role reversal, and religious play

S is for spanking, shibari, sensation play, sensory deprivation, somnophilia, sounding, sexting, sadomasohism, and stockings

T is for tentacles, tamakeri, teasing, temperature play, toys, and threesome

U is for uniform play and urethra play

V if for voyeurism, vibrator, and voice kink

W is for water sports and whip

X is for waX play(there is literally no kinks starting with X okay)

Y is for yeastiality(crack)

Z is for zip ties, z-job, and zipper sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	7. F  is for foot fetish: Margaret/Yu Narukami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's being needy. Margaret makes a suggestion. Yu drops to his knees. Shoe licking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I may have a foot fetish...  
> But anyway sorry if it's not too good, I accidentally deleted it 4 times.  
> Also, Akira and Akechi go to big bang burger took my monthly inspiration....sooo....Have fun  
> Also FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP REPAIRED SO POSTS MIGHT COME FASTER. Turns out I got a computer that had a bad hard drive since the factory.

Words- 637

Ship- Margaret/Yu Narukami

Letter-F is for f ~~oot job, face fucking, face sitting, face slapping, flogging, foot play,~~ foot fetish, ~~forced feeding,~~ femdom ~~, and frotting~~

* * *

Margaret had beautiful feet, they were elegant but strong(really strong Yu knew that from experience), and were amazing in heels. That’s why he didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees when she said, “Maybe I’ll consider it if you get on your knees and lick my shoes.” It was her response to Yu begging to have sex with her, the begging was adorable, but maybe she wanted to humiliate him even more? She looked almost surprised when the boy dropped to his knees. His face was flushed red, but he looked determined.

He scooted back a bit, then leaned down until his mouth was right over the tip of her heel. The boy seemed nervous, as he touched the tip of his tongue to the shoe. He licked with the tip of his around the front, the woman above him sighed. She locked the tip of her heel under his chin and forced his head up. “You can do better than that, can’t you?” She remarked and wore a smile that could make a man as manly as Kanji to crumble.

Her face alone made him want to shiver as he let out a meek, “Yes.” She dropped her foot, and he dipped his face back to her shoe. Instead of using the tip of his tongue he laid his tongue flat against the tip of her heel and started licking. Licking her shoe shiny as his tongue occasionally catches the fabric of her stockings.

Eventually, he rubs his lips against her ankle, he grabbed her calf as he trailed his lips up. Halfway up her calf he stopped and licked at that particular spot through her stockings. He began sucking on her skin through the fabric of her stocking. He must have been enjoying himself and not paying attention because he was caught by surprise when the tip of the woman’s shoe came up and nailed him right below his chin. The motion was strong but not strong enough to hurt him bad, merely strong enough to bruise the underside of his chin.

She tipped his face up again after the boy shook the shock away. “Now, now, what did I tell you to do?” She asked as she rubbed the tip of her heel against the spot that was quickly turning into a bruise.

“...u-uh to lick your shoes, ” he stutters out, his face still flushed.

“Indeed.” was her only response.

“Sorry...I got distracted.” He admitted, she lowered her foot, he lowered his head to the other heel. He flattened his tongue against the hard plastic of the heel

“Good boy.” She chuckled, he sputtered out a cough at the comment before continuing to lick her shoe. When the boy was finished he leaned back up and stared up at the woman like a puppy, she chuckled “I was just joking, but you must be desperate for me, do I really have you that wrapped around my finger?" 

Yu's face reddened more(if that was even possible), "M-Margaret!" he exclaimed, sounding offended.

She just smiled before saying, "Oh, don't act like that, you liked it, didn't you?"

The boy stayed quiet, he didn't want to admit it...but she was right.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Yosuke and Chie stared intently at their friend. Chie was finally the one who gained enough courage to ask, “Yu-Kun where did that bruise come from.”

Yu chocked on his lunch. Coughing and sputtering, Yosuke and Chie stared at him, concerned. “Did you get punched or something?” Yosuke asked looking way more concerned than Chie.

Yu shook his head. Chie made the situation even more awkward as she asked, “Ohhhh, did you get it from a girl?” Yu’s face immediately flushed. “Bingo! Pay up Yosuke!” Chie cheered and held out her hand. Yosuke grumbled but placed a crumpled bill into Chie’s palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but I really wanna write Maruki  
> So Maruki X Akria, anyone? but I think I can only do this ship for M...for obvious reasons plus Maruki is...a bit innocent(I assume sex-wise) so I can't do anything too kinky....but I should probably finish P5R first, but by the time I get to M I probably finished, I'm on the new palace so I'm not far from finishing.  
> next letter is G  
> G is for gagging, gloves/glove worship, and gunplay or any other suggestions  
> Please suggest ships down below, I'm thinking about Akira X Akechi  
> also if you notice some chapters seem to be getting a bit sadistic, I'm playing through Diabolik lovers...sorry it's the only thing inspiring me to write smut  
> I'm going back to sleep now.
> 
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


	8. G is for gloves: Akria Kurusu/Goro Akechi(Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing the boy he was in love with, Akira uses the last thing of the boy’s he had to try and cheer himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY ANGST?  
> Also Persona 5 Royal Justice Confidant spoilers  
> and Persona 5 spoilers in general

Words- 261

Ship- Akira Kurusu/Goro Akechi(Kinda)

Letter- G is for ~~gagging, gunplay,~~ and gloves

* * *

Akira slowly slipped the leather glove on, luckily for him he had the same size of hands as Akechi, the glove fit perfectly. He lowered the gloved hand to circle his cock, his breath hitched a bit at the feeling of leather against his sensitive skin. He starts stroking, he was breathing heavy, as shame wafted off him in waves...What was wrong with him? Using his dead friend’s glove to do this? Akechi had given him this glove for a proclamation of battle, and now Akira is using it for this? Akechi must be rolling in his grave. _His grave. He was dead._ Tears slipped out of his Akira’s eyes as he thought of all the things he didn’t get to do or say to the detective. 

He continued to stroke with the leather-covered hand. He never got to tell the boy he loved him, he never got to take the detective on a date, he never got to...what’s wrong with him? He was just making himself cry harder, thinking about those things didn’t make him feel better. Despite currently balling his eyes out he continued to stroke himself, his tears fell onto the leather glove. He started to stroke harder, closing his tear-filled eyes, imagining it was Akechi’s hand stroking up and down his shaft. Imagining that he was alive and happy in front of him. He quickly covered his mouth as he released a loud moan, and came into the leather glove. 

He opened eyes, confronted with the reality that the detective was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Crying shameful masturbation over hot detective prince.  
> You were expecting smut.  
> but twas angsty smut.  
> Why do I like writing angst?  
> Idk maybe I'm a sadist?  
> Next letter is H:  
> H is for humiliation, helplessness, and hypnotism  
> Requests are appreciated!
> 
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
